Royal Elements
by moonlight-gurl808
Summary: The story took place on episode 23, but with my own little twist. The ninja has an ancient scroll that it is the key to defeat evil once and for all. The ninjas need to find 5 special girls, before its too late. Why are these girls are so special? Each girl needs to find their full and true potential before the Celestial Clock is at zero. Looks can be deceiving
1. Chapter 1: Scroll of the Royal Elements

**Let's get this over with, I do not own Ninjago, it belongs to Lego. The only ones I do own is the pot that will go in this story and the oc's that will appear in the near future. Enjoy the story and review at the end and thank you. **

**Warning: Contains spoilers in episode 23 **

* * *

**_(At the Temple of Light 3rd)_  
**

The ninjas have succeed in defeating the stone soldiers. But knowing Lord Garmadon, he will not be so easily be defeated. The ninjas all gain back their elemental powers, new swords and ninja outfits. Lloyd has the power of the ultimate spinjitzu master.

"Finally, I got back my elemental powers back", Kai said, holding up is sword with pride.

"We all did, and we easily beat those stone jerks", Cole replied, while he stretching his arms and sides.

"Not to mention, Cole did his weird Micheal Jackson dance", Jay laughed so hard, his sides were starting to get hurt. Everyone laughed with him. Cole glared at Jay, and slapped the back of his head.

"Oww! That really hurt Cole", Jay complained, rubbing the back of his head. Jay and Cole were glared at each other.

"Guys, knock it off already", Kai steps in, before Cole and Jay attack each other.

"Kai right, you two shouldn't be fighting with each. Plus, we all here together and as brothers. Not enemies", Zane agreed. Everyone nods with agreement. Cole and Jay looked at each other and smile. Both grabs each other hands, shake it. Cole and Jay both know that they shouldn't be arguing with each other, especially a time like this.

"What should we do now?", Jay asked. Everyone looked at other, waiting for someone to make a suggestion. Lloyd spoke up.

"Knowing my father, he will not give up so easily", Lloyd replied.

"Lloyd is right. We may have gotten stronger, but the enemy has gotten stronger as well", Zane told everyone. That thought of knowing that their enemy is getting stronger made the ninjas scared a bit. What if they lost the finally battle with Lord Garmadon? But in the end, its up to the Green Ninja to defeat the dark lord. Cole looked at everyone, and could see that they were all scared, especially Lloyd. Lloyd decides the fate of Ninjago, and it builds pressure on him. But being the leader, he needs to step it up. Cole places a hand on Lloyd's shoulder for comfort. Lloyd looked up at him, with surprise. Cole is not usually like this.

"Don't worry guys, we can defeat Lord Garmadon and his stone army", Cole announced. The ninjas look at Cole. They all come a long way from being regular young adults to strong and determined ninjas.

"Cole is right, we could do this. All we need to do is train hard and help Lloyd in defeating his father", Kai replied. The ninjas nodded with agreement.

"Yeah that's right. Plus, we are ninjas and ninjas always stay on top", Jay cheered. Jay puts his hand out, the ninjas soon follow after him.

"Ninjas on 3, 2 ,1!", Jay counted down.

"Ninjas!", the ninjas cheered and yelled with joy.

"I'm glad that we are all into this together", Zane said.

"Thanks guys for yo-", Lloyd said, but was interupted by something hitting his head.

"Oww! What hit me?!", Lloyd yelled. Everyone looked around, and Kai spotted something on the ground. Kai bends down to pick it up. It was a scroll. It looks very old.

"Hey, whats this?", Kai asked, picking up the scroll.

"It seems to be a scroll', Zane answered.

"We know that, Captain Obvious", Jay joked. The ninjas chuckled. Zane looked confused.

"What is so funny? I was merely answering Kai's question", Zane asked. The ninjas sigh. Knowing Zane, he doesn't have his humor switch on.

"Nevermind Zane. This looks pretty old", Cole said, while taking it from Kai.

"We should take it to Sensei Wu, he might know what this is", Zane suggested, while taking from Cole. He places the scroll in his ninja gi. The ninjas nodded. As they were about to leave, they hear stone soldiers grunting and weird language .

"We better hurry, or else we are going to get caught", Cole whispered. The ninjas quietly sneak past the stone soldiers, not wanting the entire army to be hot on their trail, and finding out where is there hide out. But not know, there was a spy that saw Zane hide the ancient scroll in his ninja gi. The soldier was surprise and quickly looks for General Cuso, because soldier knows that scroll is the key in destroying evil once and for all.

**_(At the Celestial Clock 3rd POV)_**

Lord Garmadon is very angry that his son reached his full potential. He's even more angry at the Overlord that his indestructible army, wasn't so indestructible after all.

"It appears that your indestructible army, isn't so indestructible as it appears to be", Lord Garmadon hissed at the Overlord.

"The ninja may be getting stronger, so are we", the Overlord replied. He's more patient than Garmadon. It was all according to plan.

"When the Celestial Clock reaches zero, the ultimate weapon will be complete", the Overlord said.

"It will take weeks _**(I change this part of the story from the original** **episode)**_", Lord Garmadon complained.**  
**

"Patient Garmadon, it will all be worth it. You are able to recreate Ninjago, in your own image", the Overlord announced. Lord Garmadon laugh evily. Until, General Cuso and a soldier appeared at the cliff. The Overlord and Lord Garmadon turn towards the two.

"What is the meaning of this?!", Lord Garmadon yelled at the two.

"This soldier brings horrible news", General Cuso replied. Lord Garmadon eyed the soldier and was really scared.

"What are waiting for, hurry up and tell", Lord Garmadon complained. The soldier turn to General Cuso and talked to him in the weird ancient language. After the soldier finished, General Cuso's faced turn into fear.

"Lord Garmadon, it appears to be that the ninjas has found an important artifact that will end your evil plan", General Cuso replied.

"What artifact?! Just say it already, before I through you in the ocean!", Lord Garmadon threatened. General Cuso shivered.

"The ninjas has apparently has the ancient scroll of the Royal Elements", Genreal Cuso answered.

"WHAT?! How could let the ninjas have the scroll of the Royal Elements", the Overlord yelled. Lord Garmadon looks at the dark ball of energy confused.

"My apology Overlord", General Cuso apologized and bows. He and the soldier walked away down the cliff.

"What is this scroll of the Royal Elements?", Lord Garmadon demanded.

"It's an ancient prophecy that will ruin your chances of becoming dark ruler of Ninjago", the Overlord answered. Lord Garmadon doesn't like what things are going right now. He just found out that his son has the power of the ultimate spinjitzu master and now, finding out that he has even more problems to deal with. Then, a dark lord realized something.

_"Where did I heard Royal Elements from", _Lord Garmadon thought to himself.

**_(Secret Ninja Hideout 3rd POV)_**

Sensei Wu, Misako Dr. Julien, and Nya were very proud of the ninjas. They reach the Temple of Light in time and gotten their elemental powers back. Misako was very proud of her son. He has mastered the power of the ultimate spinjitzu master and that he was growing stronger every day. All 3 of them are eagerly awaiting for the ninjas return. The ninjas burst into the door if the bounty and have smiles upon each of their faces.

"We're back!", Kai announced.

"Kai!", Nya shouted, running towards her older brother. She jumps into Kai's arms, giving him a big bear hug. Kai smile down at his little and twirl her around in his arms. Kai and Nya both share a very special and strong sibling bond. Sensei Wu smiled at the two of them. Both reminded him of how much he cares and love his older brother Garmadon, before he was bitten by the Great Devourer.

"My turn", Jay yelled. Nya lets go of Kai, and jumps into his arms. Kai looked at both them stunned, but shook his head and role eyes, but giving them a warm smile. Kai knows that Jay loves Nya, and Nya has the same feeling towads him. He needs to let go of his little sister. Nya is not small anymore. But, he is still Nya's older brother and will do anything for. His brotherly instinct kicks in.

"Okay lover boy, let go of my sister", Kai said, while pulling Jay's collar shirt. Everyone laughed at them. Nya blushed at his brother act and Jay pouts and blushes as well.

"We have some important to show you guys", Kai announced. Sensei Wu, Misako, Dr. Julien and Nya looked at him confused.

"Why?", Nya asked him.

"This quiet a strange request you asked. Especially when you ninjas just returned from the Temple of Light", Dr. Julien said.

"You'll see", Kai replied. Nya sighs, and follow her older brother to the dinner room. The others followed behind. The went inside the dinner room and sat down around the table.

"So tell me, want it is so important to gather here in the dinner room", Sensei Wu questioned them. He poured himself a cup of tea as usually.

"While we were at the Temple of Light, a scroll dropped on Lloyd's head", Jay answered, while chuckling. Nya and Misako giggled at the thought. Dr. Julien chuckled.

"Hey! It actually hurt", Lloyd complained. Before an argument broke out, Sensei Wu coughed.

"No interuptions Lloyd", Sensei Wu scolded Lloyd. Lloyd bow to his uncle.

"Sorry Sensei", Lloyd apologized.

"As Jay was saying, we come upon this", Zane continued. He pulled out the scroll from his ninja gi, and placed it on the table. Sensei Wu had a shocked look on his face. He dropped his tea cup, and spilled all around the table.

"Whats going on? Sensei Wu, do you know what this scroll mean?", Cole asked. He looked and Sensei Wu and then towards Misako, who also have the same exact shocked look on her face. Sensei Wu grabs the scroll, and opens it. Both said nothing.

"Mom, what does this scroll mean?", Lloyd demanded. He was getting scared.

"You said found this scroll at the Temple of Light, am I correct?", Misako asked the ninjas.

"That is correct. I do not understanding what is so important about this scroll", Zane asked. The ninjas, Dr. Julien and Nya were confused at Sensei Wu and Misako's expression. They were getting nervous. What if this was bad?

"Wu, are making the ninjas confuse right now", Dr. Julien said. The ninjas and Nya nodded their heads. They were all confused.

"This scroll shows the prophecy of the Royal Elements", Sensei Wu finally answered.

"Is that bad?", Cole asked. Sensei Wu and Misako looked at each other and chuckled.

"What is so funny? I do not know what is so funny?", Zane question the both of them.

"I have to agree on Zane with this one. We don't understand what is so funny", Jay announced. The ninjas, Dr. Julien, and Nya nodded their heads with agreement. Jay shakes his hair with frustration. Kai is getting annoyed with this. Cole pinched the bridge of his nose with frustration, and Zane was waiting patiently for their answer.

"This scroll is very important in defeating the dark lord", Misako finally replied. The ninjas and Nya's mouth dropped.

"Also, this scroll tells how the golden weapons, including the ones you ninjas have gotten on how it was created", Sensei Wu continued.

"But I thought the Golden Weapons were created from the Golden Peaks", Kai asked. The ninjas and Nya are getting confused and don't understand what is so important of knowing how were the weapons were created and that it would help defeat the dark lord.

"That is true, but there is more to it than it has appeared", Misako replied.

"Now, let me tell you prophecy of the Royal Elements", Sensei Wu announced. The ninjas were eager to hear the prophecy.

* * *

**That's the end of the 1st chapter. I hope that you readers enjoy the chapter, and please review, so that it would tell me that you guys enjoy the chapter and that you want to see more chapters in the upcoming future**


	2. Chapter 2: Prophecy of the Royal Element

**Here you go, the 2nd chapter of the story. Thank you to those readers who favorite, review and follow my story. I'm greatly appreciate it and now, the 2nd chapter.**

* * *

_Previously on Ninjago_

_The ninjas come across an ancient scroll, while recovering their elemental powers. Sensei Wu and Misako tells them that the scroll is the key to defeating evil once and for all. The scroll holds the prophecy of the Royal Elements. Now, Sensei Wu and Misako is going to tell the ninjas the prophecy of the Royal Elements._

* * *

_**(Secret Ninja Hideout 3rd POV)**_

Sensei Wu opens the scroll revealing 5 ninjas. Each ninja was color coated with Sensei Wu's students.

"Okay, is that us?", asked Jay, not looking it closely. But instead, got slapped in the back of the head. Jay yelped in pain then glares at Kai, for he was the one who had slapped him in the back of his head.

"No, you idioit!", Kai insulted Jay. Cole pinched the bridge of his nose. He seems to be doing it a lot recently. Nya rubs the back of Jay's head, to ease the pain. Jay blushed, due to Nya's action. Kai rolls his eyes. He loves Jay as his brother, but, he can be an idiot at times. Also, being such a flirt to his sister.

"What are talking about? Of course this is us", Jay said to Kai. Sensei Wu and Misako sigh in frustration. Nothing is going to get done, with all this arguing.

"Kai is right Jay", Zane spoke up. Everyone looks at Zane. He grabs the scroll and points each of the ninjas that shown on the scroll, and explaining it to Jay. Everyone knows that these are not them. But Jay, doesn't look at each detail carefully. He just jump into conclusion.

"Jay these ninjas are not us. These ninjas are girls", explained Zane. Jay eyes wide open. He looks at the scroll carefully and realized, Zane was right. Each ninja wears a tank with the signature sashes that Sensei Wu's students on the shirt. On their arms, they have gloves that stops in between the elbow and shoulder. For the bottom, the ninjas wore tights, with flats. And finally, their mask cover only their mouths and noses. The big sign that shows that these ninjas are girls, their hair is shown and its long. There was also ancient Chinese writing on the side.

"Boy, I was so wrong", Jay laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm confuse still", Lloyd spoke up. Everyone turn to Lloyd. He stares at the 5 ninja girls.

"Why does these ninja girls have to do with anything that created the golden weapons", replied Lloyd. The ninjas, Nya and Dr. Julien nodded in agreement. They turn to Sensei Wu and Misako for the answer.

"I was about, until I was interrupted so rudely", answered Sensei Wu. He poured himself another cup of tea, after dropping his previous tea cup. The ninjas turn and glared at Jay. He was the first one to spoke up and didn't have enough common sense to see if he can solve his own question. Which was in front of him.

"Okay Sensei Wu. We're listening, right Jay?", Cole told Jay, with a hint of irritation in his voice. Jay sighs and nodded his head.

"Good. Sensei Wu, please continue", Cole asked. Sensei Wu nodded.

"Long ago, the first spinjitzu master created Ninjago, by using the 4 Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu", Sensei Wu started.

"But Uncle, we know that all ready", Lloyd asked. Everyone nods their head. The ninjas were confused. Why would their Sensei retold the story of how Ninjago is created and they all know it already.

"But", Misako spoke out. All eyes turn towards her.

"The first spinjitzu master got help to make the 4 Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu", Misako said.

"While researching on the Green Ninja, I come across scrolls on the Royal Elements prophecy", Misako explained.

"That is correct", Sensei Wu agreed.

"But why only now you two tell us the prophecy", Kai asked. The ninjas nodded with agreement.

"Kai right. Why didn't you two tell us?", Lloyd said, with hint of anger in his tone. He doesn't like it when his uncle and mom are keeping secrets from him and the ninjas. It already hard for Lloyd to face his father for the final battle. Sensei Wu and Misako exchange looks each other and sigh.

"The reason we didn't tell you guys was because we weren't too sure for ourselves", Misako confessed. The ninjas, Nya and Dr. Julien's eyes widen with surprised.

"Even though I did research on both the Green Ninja and the Royal Elements. It was missing something", Misako said.

"As for me. I've been getting visions on 5 ninja girls while meditating, that I didn't quiet understand", Sensei Wu confessed.

"Up until now", Misako and Sensei Wu said the same time.

"You ninjas have found the missing piece that puts everything all together", Misako said, with a smile on her face.

"All my research on the Royal Elements now make sense now", Misako said.

"We're sorry for hiding it from you guys", Misako and Sensei Wu apologized to everyone. Everyone was surprise of the whole thing that played out in front of them. But, they smile at them with sincere. At least they told them.

"Well, its alright", the ninjas replied all together.

"The past is the past", Dr. Julien said, while putting a hand on Sensei Wu's shoulder.

"And the future is the future", Nya said after, while putting a hand on Misako's shoulder. Misako and Sensei Wu smiles at the both of them.

"Now, that's all behind us. Let's continued on with story", Dr. Julien asked. Sensei Wu nods his head and continues on.

"Before the Ninjago and the 4 Golden Weapons were created. While meditating, the first spinjitzu master had a terrible vision of a great evil rising, which was the Overlord", Sensei Wu explained. Misako pulls out a scroll from her , research bag. She opens the scroll, revealing 4 girls, but wearing kimonos that looked like for royalty. One red, one blue, black, and one white. Each of the girls wears a tiara on their heads. The 4 girls were in an arch and in front of them was the first spinjitzu master, who bowed to the girls.

"Who are the girls?", Kai asked.

"These girls are the goddess of fire, lighting, earth and ice", Sensei Wu answered. Everyone gasped.

"The spinjitzu master went to each of the of the goddess' palace, and told them about his vision", Sensei Wu added.

"At first, the goddess didn't believe him", Misako said sadly.

"But, they were impressed of how the spinjitzu master defeated their guards", Misako said happily, then pulls out another scroll from her research bag.

"In order to know for sure that the spinjitzu master's vision is true, they go out to see Golden Goddess", Misako said, while opening up the scroll. There was a girl wore a kimono similar to the other girls but was golden. The spinjitzu master stand in the middle of the 4 goddess, and he bowed to the Golden Goddess

"Who is the Golden Goddess?", Jay asked.

"The Golden Goddess, controls all the elements", Misako replied. Everyone awes at the scroll. They were eager to hear more of the prophecy. Its getting better and better as the get into more detail of the prophecy.

"The spinjitzu master tells the Golden Goddess about his vision", Sensei Wu continued on with the story.

"The Golden Goddess, tells them that it will come true", Misako said. Everyone was surprise.

"But, lucky for the spinjitzu master, the goddess are going to help him", Sensei Wu said.

"By, creating the 4 Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu", Misako announced, while getting yet another scroll from her research. She opens the scroll, revealing the 5 goddess and the Golden Weapons. The red goddess holding a sword, the blue goddess holding nunchucks, the black one holding a scythe, and the white goddess holding shurikens. The 4 Goddess surround the Golden Goddess in a shape of a diamond.

"The Golden Goddess made the 4 Golden Weapons, but the elemental goddess puts their power into it", Misako explained.

"But for a price", Sensei Wu said sadly.

"The Goddess have to give up their powers and become mortal", Sensei Wu explained. Everyone gasped. It must have been tough for the goddess to give up their powers for someone who is a mortal.

"It was the only way to restore balance between good and evil", Misako announced.

"But, they did it on their own free will", Misako said.

"The Fire Goddess created the Sword of Fire, The Lighting Goddess created the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Earth Goddess created the Scythe of Quakes and the Ice Goddess created the Ice of Shurikens", Sensei Wu announced.

"These are exact same weapons that created Ninjago and aided you ninjas in the beginning", Misako answered after Sensei Wu. Misako out pulls out the last scroll from her research pouch on the prophecy of the Royal Elements. It shows the ninjas in the a diamond formation, with Lloyd in the middle. But also, the ninjas also have their girl counterpart next to them. So all in all, they're 12 ninjas.

"Is that us?", Jay asked. Misako and Sensei Wu nods their head. Misako brought the scroll that the ninjas found at the Temple of Light.

"What does it says?", Kai asked, pointing at the ancient Chinese writing on it. Misako picks up the scroll and began to translate.

"It says, that the 4 ninja girls are actually ninja princess, because they are the reincarnation of the goddess that help create Ninjago", Misako translated. Everyone was surprise. They didn't expect any of this. It was tough to take everything all in one.

"I'm guessing that the Goddess knows that the first spinjitzu master might not be able to defeat the Overlord, even with the goddess' help", Zane said.

"Precisely. So, they gave their powers to their reincarnation, like how the first spinjitzu master gave you 5 ninjas your powers", Sensei Wu said. The ninjas are little confuse at first. But slowly, they understand that the battle between good and evil has yet to be decided. It wasn't finished to begin with.

"Also, that the 4 princesses were to aid the Green Ninja and the Green Princess or Elemental Princess to defeat the Dark Lord and...", Misako stopped. Her eyes's were widen in fear, and her hands were shaking, while holding the scroll.

"What is it?", Lloyd asked his mom. He's getting a little scared. He has to deal with his father, and more problems are coming for him now.

"It says, 'Dark Queen'', Misako replied. Everyone's heart stopped, and seems that time are all around them has stopped.

"Dark Queen, whose that?", Kai asked. He doesn't like the idea of facing another enemy, that is as strong as Lord Garmodon.

"Well, it will not be Misako, because she is too good to take over Ninjago", Zane said, trying to reasurring the others.

"It might be someone who got bitten by the same snake that bit Lord Garmodon", Jay suggested. Everyone turn towards Jay, and were surprise that Jay says something smart. Instead of a joke that usually no one gets or that they don't care.

"Wow Jay, I'm impressed", Nya said. Jay blushed, and began to rub the back of his head.

"Well, it was a suggestion", Jay replied. His cheeks were bright as Kai's ninja gi.

"Yeah, you usually an idiot", Kai laughed.

"Well, yo- Hey!", Jay yelled. Everyone laughed at Kai's sentence and Jay's reaction.

"So, how we are going to find the princesses?", Cole asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. They have no idea where, and even don't know where to start. They could be anywhere. It's like finding a needle in a hay stack. Lloyd looks at the scroll for any clues and saw a symbol at the bottom right of the scroll. It looks like a person kicking. Lloyd immediately knows where the symbol comes from.

"I may have an idea", Lloyd announced. They all turn to him. Lloyd shows everyone the symbol that he found.

"Do you guys know what this symbol is?", Lloyd asked his team. They look at the scroll.

"Looks like someone kicking something", Jay joked. His teammates glares at him.

"Really Jay", Nya complained. Jay, quickly blushes from his stupid suggestion.

"It looks like the same symbol from Dareth's Dojo, back at Ninjago City", Zane asked.

"Exactley", Lloyd answered. Everyone looks at the symbol closely, and does actually look it from Dareth's Dojo.

"So, the first place we look for the princess", Nya started.

"We go back to Ninjago City to Dareth's Dojo to start looking for the princesses", Dr. Julien ended. The ninjas nods their head in agreement, and will start at Ninjago City, to look for the princess. Everyone packed up. Nya and Dr. Julien checked on the Destiny Bounty to be sure that it was alright and all set to fly to Ninjago City in the morning, so that they won't alarm the Stone Army of their presence. Because, they were ninja. They know how to sneak past their enemy.

**_(At the Celestial Clock 3rd POV)_**

The Overlord tells Lord Garmodon the prophecy of the Royal Elements. Lord Garmodon doesn't like the idea of being defeated by the ninjas. And also by a bunch of annoying girls.

"How am I suppose to take down 12 ninjas at the same time?!", Lord Garmodon yelled at the Overlord.

"But, you also will be aided by the Dark Queen", the Overlord replied.

"But who is the Dark Queen? Is it my wife, Misako?", Lord Garmodon asked.

"No, but someone who is as evil as you", the Overlord replied. Lord Garmodon likes the idea of the of someone that will aid him and as evil as him. He can't wait for the ninjas and the mysterious princesses to be defeated.

"But where should we start looking for her?", Lord Garmodon asked him.

"I don't know. But, one of the princesses will help you to find the Dark Queen", the Overlord said. Lord Garmodon laughs evilly.

"How are you going to help me aid to find the Dark Queen?", Lord Garmodon asked. Then, General Cuso comes in. He has a black walkie talkie, with a screen on it.

"What do you want?!", Lord Garmodon glared at the stone general. He hands the black walkie talkie to Lord Garmodon.

"I can't leave the island, but this will help me to communicate you, when you are away", the Overlord said.

"All you need to do is follow the ninjas, and they will help lead you to the Dark Queen", the Overlord explained the plan. Lord Garmodon smirks.

"General Cuso, make boats so that we could set sail across the ocean", Lord Garmodon commanded. Genreal Cuso bows his head.

"Yes, Lord Garmodon", Genreal Cuso replied, and left.

"Where are you first?", the Overlord asked him. Lord Garmodon walks away towards the sun set, and stares at it.

"I have an idea, where would the ninjas look first for the princesses", Lord Garmodon replied.

"You better be correct", the Overlord hissed. Lord Garmodon laughs evilly. The place that Lord Garmodon knows that the ninjas will look for the princesses is not other than Ninjago City.

* * *

**Wow, that was a long chapter. Well, hope you enjoy the chapter and review the chapter. I'm planning on writing one chapter every week, unless I get more reviews on the chapters. Thank you for supporting and wait until the next chapter comes along**


	3. Chapter 3: Return to Ninjago City

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

**Here's the 3rd chapter, and I really need reviews. I've not been getting new review since the 1st chapter. I feel that you readers don't like my story. If you guys want more chapters in the future, all I need is reviews and that's it. Here is the Thanksgiving 3rd chapter :D**

* * *

___Previously on Ninjago_

___Sensei Wu and Misako explains the prophecy of the Royal Elements. Lloyd has an idea of where to find the girls that are shown in the prophecy, Ninjago City. But also, Lord Garamodon is also heading out to Ninjago City to spy on the ninjas, because on of the princesses is going to lead them to find the Dark Queen._

* * *

_**(At the Ninja Hideout 3rd POV)**_

The sun is beginning to rise at the horizon. The ninjas are sleeping soundly in their beds. Until...

_RING!_

The sound of the ninjas' alarm clock has gone off. The ninjas immediately awoken to the sound of the annoying ringing of the alarm clock. Jay fell out of his top bunk. Cole accidently hit his head against the bed post. Kai tries to drown out the sound of the alarm, by covering his head with his pillow. But, it barely worked. As for Zane, he sleeps soundly in his bed, not even hearing the alarm's ring. Lloyd sat up on his bed, and is fend up with the annoying sound. The blasted a green electric orb at the alarm clock, and it exploded.

"Is it morning already?", Jay yawed, rubbing his eyes. The ninjas hated waking up so early in the morning. Cole looks out the window in the room the ninjas shared. He sees the sun beginning to rise at the horizon.

"It just beginning too", replied Cole. The ninjas groaned in annoyance. The ninjas pulled the covers over their heads, and goes back to sleep. Not even a minute of silence, a banging gong erupted in the ninajs room. All the ninjas, including Zane, was awoken to the sound. The looked around to find the source of the sound. It was Sensei Wu, who has a mallet and a mini gong in his hand.

"Rise and shine ninjas. Time to wake up", Sensei Wu announced, banging the gong once again. The ninjas cover their ears, because its's too loud, especially in the morning.

"But Uncle, it's like 7 in the morning", Lloyd complained to his uncle.

"It's like the saying the early bird gets the worm", Sensei Wu replied.

"But why Sensei? Its too early to do anything today", Jay said. Sensei Wu poured himself a cup of tea, and added two sugar cubes to tea, so that it wouldn't taste so bitter. He took a sip of his tea.

"Remember ninja, we need to head out to Ninjago City to find the princesses of Spinjitzu", Sensei Wu replied. Jay has a question mark above his head.

"Princesses of Spinjitzu?", Jay questioned.

"It is the girls who are the reincarnation of the goddess that created the 4 golden weapons and help create Ninjago from the prophecy we learn yesterday, remember?", Zane asked. The ninjas snickered. It was funny how everyone remembers, except for Jay. It was ironic that Jay is the lightning ninja, and lightning is fast. But Jay is slow when it comes to remembering things.

"Ohh", Jay said shyly. He rubs the back of his head, because he was embarrassed that he didn't get the new name that Sensei Wu named the girls that they are looking for. Then, Misako pops her head in the ninjas' room.

"Are you boys ready?", Misako asked. She looks around, and see that the ninjas are still in their pajamas, and was headed towards the bathroom that was in the room that they shared.

"Not yet Misako", Kai replies, as he was fixing his hair, especially his spikes.

"Well you guys better hurry", Misako said, as she lefts the room.

"Who is cooking breakfast Sensei?", Zane asked, while brushing his teeth.

"Nya is cooking right now", Sensei Wu replies. After hearing Nya's name, Jay immediately brushes his teeth faster, combed his hair, and does spinjitzu to chance into his blue ninja gi.

"I'm done, and going to eat Nya's breakfast", Jay announced and runs out of the room. The ninjas at each other and laughs. Boy, Jay really likes Nya. But actually, it's more that love than like. The ninjas gets back of what they are doing and gets ready to head out to eat breakfast and to Ninjago City. Sensei Wu smiles at his students and left the room.

_**5 minutes later**_

The ninjas enters the dining room, and sees Jay gazing up at Nya who was place pancakes on the a plate at the table. Misako is placing placing plates all around the table. Sensei Wu is sitting down on the table and drinking tea as usual. They head footsteps, and saw the ninjas standing at the doorway.

"Took you guys long enough", Nya said, while finishing placing the pancakes on the plate. The ninjas enter and sat around the table. Kai sat next to Jay, Cole next to Kai, Zane next to Cole, Lloyd next to Zane, Miasko next to Zane, Sensei Wu next Misako, Dr. Julien next to Misako, and Nya next to Dr. Juilen.

"Sorry about that sis. What kinda of pancakes did you made?", Kai asked.

"I made strawberry, blueberry, chocolate chip, bananna, M&Ms and plain buttermilk pancakes", Nya replied. The ninjas, except for Jay, who is too busy staring at Nya, jaws drop. There was a lot types of pancakes that Nya made. It was ninjas favorite. Kai likes strawberry pancakes, Jay's is blueberry pancakes, Cole's is chocolate chip, Zane's is bananas and Lloyd, being a kid at heart who loves candy, M&Ms pancakes.

"Did you made all this Nya?", Zane asked, while he and the ninjas grabs their favorite pancakes.

"I got help from Misako. We both woke early to prepare you boys your breakfast", Nya replies. Nya turns to Misako.

"Thank you for your help Misako", Nya thanked. She grabs two plain old buttermilk pancakes.

"Your welcome Nya", Misako replies. She smiles at Nya and Nya smiles back. Misako grabs herself a single plain buttermilk pancake, and adds butter and maple syrup to eat.

"Thank you Nya and Misako for making such a wonderful breakfast", Zane thanks. He took bite of his banana pancakes.

"Yea thanks sis and Misako", Kai thank, as he took a sip of juice and taking another bite of his strawberry pancakes.

"No problem boys. You deserve it afterall", Nya and Misako replies at the same.

"Why?", Cole asked, as he took the a last bite of his 2nd chocolate pancake and getting himself another chocolate chip pancake.

"You guys got your elemental powers back from the Temple of Light", Misako replies, as she took a sip of her tea.

"Plus, you guys are going to have a long day today", Nya announced, as she finishes her last bite of her 2nd buttermilk pancakes. She was full, and takes a sip of her juice.

"It's going to be a long day. Searching for the princesses of Spinjitzu", Lloyd replies as he takes a 4th M&Ms pancake and taking a huge bite on it.

"But remember Lloyd, the first clue you told us is to search at Dareth's Dojo", Dr. Juilen said, as he sip his tea and takes a bite of his plain buttermilk pancake.

"That is right", Sensei Wu said, sipping his tea. The ninjas nodded and continues on eating their breakfast. While drinking her juice, Nya spotted Jay looking at her. She looks at his plate and saw that he didn't took a bite on his blueberry pancakes.

"Jay, why are you not eating?", Nya asked. Jay broke his gaze on Nya and his cheeks turn red.

"Maybe because he was too busy looking at you, sis", Kai smirked. Jay's cheeks turn so red, and it was the color of Kai's red ninja gi. Nya's cheeks has a tinted red on it. She was blushing with embarrassment because of her older brother.

"Shut up Kai", Jay yelled, and ate his breakfast in silence. Everyone laughs at both Nya and Jay's facial expression. Kai really enjoys teasing Nya and Jay's relationship. But, Kai is still Nya's older brother, and will do anything to protect his sister. He's not ready to hand over her sister to anyone yet, not even to best friend.

_**30 **_**minutes**_** later**_

Dr. Juilen, Cole and Zane helped Misako to was the dishes, while Kai, Jay and Lloyd takes out the trash and cleans the table. Sensei Wu and Nya is preparing the Bounty to head towards Ninjago City, in search of the 5 princesses of Spinjitzu. Everyone was done with their clean up, and heads out to the control room to see if they are ready to head out to Ninjago City.

"Nya is the Bounty ready for take off", Sensei Wu asked Nya.

"Yes, and it seems that no Stone Army is around. We are all ready to head out to Ninjago City", Nya replied and she ready the ship for take off.

"I'm excited to go to Ninjago City", Dr. Juilen said. Zane smiles at his father/creator. It must have been awhile that he had seen Ninjago after been stuck on that prison island, and not be able to go out because of the Levianthan.

"Us too father", Zane replies. Nya press the button, and the Bounty floats up in the air, and flies to the Ninjago City.

**_(At the Celestial Clock 3rd POV)_**

"Are the boats ready to sail?", Lord Garmodon asked General Cuso.

"Yes, the boats are ready?", Genreal Cuso replied. Lord Garmodon smiles evilly to himself. Everyone is according to plan. They will follow the ninjas and they will show him the Dark Queen is. Plus, he wants to stop the princesses before the reach the full and true potential. Especially the Elemental Princess. If she and his son join together, they will defeat him.

"How do I know if I found the Dark Queen?", Lord Garmodon asked the Overlord. A soldier came and hands something to Lord Garmodon. Its a crystal vial and has a black liquid inside of it.

"This will help you to find the Dark Queen", the Overlord replied. Lord Garmodon took the vial from the soldier and the soldier bowed and left.

"But how will this will help me find the Dark Queen", Lord Garmodon demanded.

"Dark Queen is like you. She was bitten by the same snake that made evil ran through your blood", the Overlord replied.

"But this is just a vial", Lord Garmodon yelled. He doesn't like it when the Overlord doesn't make his point, and says all this detail to him.

"Once you find the her, make her join you and make her drink the vial. And you'll see what happen", the Overlord replied. Lord Garmodon laughs evilly and he heads down the cliff towards the boats. The Overlord laughs to himself.

"Garmodon, you have no idea what I have instored you and the Dark Queen", the Overlord said to himself. Lord Garmodon went to the beach, and sees 3 large boats that fits about 10 soldiers on it. He spoted his own boat with General Cuso on it.

"Everyone, lets head out to Ninjago City and destroy the ninjas once and for all. Make sure you capture the princesses once the ninjas find them", Lord Garmodon announced. The Stone Army cheered and Lord Garmodon got on the boat, and the soldiers row the boats to Ninjago City.

**_(At Ninjago City 3rd POV)_**

"Guys we are here", Nya announced to the ninjas. The ninjas rushed outside and Ninjago City came to into view. The ninjas were excited to see everyone in Ninjago City, and to search for the princesses of Spinjitzu. The Bounty enters Ninjago City and they were above Dareth's Dojo.

"You guys are ready?", Cole asked his teammates. The ninjas nodded.

"Hey Sensei, is our weapons are like the Golden Weapons?", Kai asked as his fire sword came out of the golden handle. Sensei Wu nodded.

"It is, and you already know how to summon your vehicles, right?", Sensei Wu replies. Without a reply, the ninja, except Lloyd jumps out of the Bounty. There swords turn into there original vehicles and rides down to Dareth's Dojo.

"How about me?", Lloyd asked. He was the only one without anything to ride on. Until he hears roaring in the sky. Lloyd looks up at smiles. It was the Ultra Dragon. The Ultra Dragon lands on top of the Bounty. Lloyd pet his dragon, since he misses him, and it has been awhile.

"Does that answer your question", Nya laughs. She her Samurai X outfit on. She press a button on her arm and her Samurai X robot came. She climbs onto her seat.

"You ready read guys?", Nya asked. Lloyd climbs on the Ultra Dragon in the driver seat. Misako, Sensei Wu and Dr. Juilen sat behind him.

"Yup", Lloyd replies to Nya as he puts on his green ninja hood. The Ultra Dragon took off and Samurai X jumps down into Ninjago City. She uses the rockets on her her suit, so she won't crash into the ground. They are finally here at Ninjago City.

* * *

**There you go the 3rd chapter of the story. I'll be updating the 4th chapter tonight. It will be the Thanksgiving special and please review the chapter :D**

**Thank you for your support and please have a wonderful Thanksgiving!**


	4. Chapter 4: Thanksgiving Family Reunion

**I told you guys that I update the 4th chapter for the Thanksgiving Special. But, I also added a surprise for the Ninjago, but what is it? You have to read the chapter to find out. Thank you for your time to read story and enjoy**

* * *

_Previously on Ninjago_

_The ninjas have arrived at Ninjago and they are going to see the Dareth. They believe that the first place that they are going to look for the princesses of Spinjitzu is at Dareth's Dojo. The ninjas didn't know that Lord Garmodon is following their trail to Ninjago City._

* * *

**(At Dareth's Dojo 3rd POV)**

Nya and Lloyd landed on the ground to see that the ninjas where waiting for them at Dareth's Dojo.

"Took you guys long enough", Kai said, laughing. Nya jumps out her suit and lands in front of Kai.

"Sorry about that Kai", Nya replies.

"So is everyone here?", Cole asked. They all nodded with agreement and enter Dareth's Dojo. As they enter there was no one the Dojo.

"Hello?", Kai called, but there was no one here.

"Dareth, where are you?", Cole calls out. Then some enters in the other room, it was none other than Dareth.

"Ninjas, my god. It good to see you", Dareth said as he approaches them. He looks at them and his mouth drop. He realized that the ninjas has new outfits, new people and not to mention, amazing looking swords.

"Whose that?" Dareth asked as he points at Dr. Juilen. Zane puts an arm around his father.

"Dareth, I would like you to meet my father, Dr. Juilen. Father this is Dareth", Zane announced. Dareth and Dr. Juilen looks at each other. Dr. Juilen took out his and shook Dareth's hand.

"Nice to meet Dareth, I'm Dr. Juilen", Dr. Juilen introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you Doc, I'm Dareth and I run this Dojo", Dareth replies, giving him a nickname.

"Doc?", Kai asked Dareth.

"What? Its a nickname", Dareth replies. Kai roll his eyes. Everyone followed Dareth into another room with a table in the middle. Dareth offers them drinks. Kai got Fruit Punch, Jay got Powerade, Cole got Coke, Zane got Spirte, Lloyd got Mountain Dew, Nya, Misako, and Dr. Juilen just plain water. Sensei Wu got his own beverage, which is tea pot with his tea inside.

"Since when did you get those cool new swords and ninja gi?", Dareth asked. Jay tells them the story of how he got their new ninja gi and also how they meet Zane's father.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?", Dareth asked. The ninjas were confused, until they forgot that today was Thanksgiving. They've been training and fighting a lot, they have forgotten what days and months have passed by.

"We don't know", Lloyd replies. Dareth has a light bulb above his head.

"How about celebrate here?", Dareth suggested. The ninjas looks at each other, and then looks at Sensei Wu.

"With you?", Sensei Wu asked. Dareth nods his head.

"Me and my niece", Dareth replies. The ninjas' eyes were wide open.

"Niece?", the ninjas said in heard the door open, they turn towards the door.

"Hey uncle, I bro-", a girl came into the room. She has dark brown hair with hazel color eyes. She was wear a brown v-neck and dark blue faded jeans. Her hair was in a high ponytail and reaches the middle of her back. And she was carrying groceries.

"Speaking of niece", Dareth said. He stood up and walk towards his niece. She was shorter than him, and is probably about 5'3.

"I didn't know we have guests", the girl asked her uncle, as she places the groceries down. She smiles at the ninjas, Nya, Dr. Juilen, Misako, and Sensei Wu.

"I would like you to meet my niece, Ashley", Dareth introduce her, while he puts an arm around her shoulder. She bows her head.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ashley, Uncle Dareth's niece", Ashley introduce herself. She pulls herself up, and smiles again to everyone. She puts her hands in her lap. She seems a little shy to meet new people.

"Nice to meet Ashley, I'm Cole, the leader of the ninjas", Cole introduce himself.

"I'm Kai, and this is my sister Nya", Kai said and pointing to Nya.

"I'm Jay", Jay introduce himself.

"My name is Zane and this is my father, Dr. Juilen", Zane said, as he puts an arm around his father.

"The name is Lloyd and this is my mother Misako and my uncle, Sensei Wu", Lloyd said lasted, as he puts his arm around his mother and uncle.

"Ashley, these are the ninjas I've been talking about", Dareth said. Ashley nods her and she spoke.

"I'm guessing they are staying with us for Thanksgiving", Ashley said shyly. Dareth nods his head.

"Sorry with came unexpected", Nya appolgize. Ashley shook her head and arms that says 'no'.

"No its quiet alright. It will be more fun than just me and Uncle for Thanksgiving", Ashley replies. They ninjas laugh her reaction. Ashley's cheeks blushes with embarressment.

"Is your friends coming over too?", Dareth asked his niece.

"Only one of them. The rest are going to be with their families", Ashley replies. She picks the groceries. There was about 3 of them.

"Do you need any help?", Cole asked her. Ashley shyly nods her head. Cole smiles at her and pick up the last grocery bag on the ground. Before leaving the room, Dareth spoke up.

"Umm Ashley?", Dareth asked her niece. Ashley turns around and looks at her uncle.

"Could you go out to buy more groceries?", Dareth requested.

"We could help you with the grocery shopping?", Nya suggested. They look up at Ashley and she blushes with embarrassment, but she nods her head.

"I have an idea", Dr. Juilen asked. Everyone turn towards Dr. Juilen.

"Hey ninjas, why don't you invite your parents over Thanksgiving?", Dr. Juilen suggested. The ninjas looked at each other, and shrugs their head.

"Sure why not? I kinda of miss my mom and dad", Jay spoke up. Even though he gets annoyed and embarrassed by them. But he misses how his parents always shows their towards them and even when he embarrassed in front of his friends, especially Nya.

"I call my dad after I help Ashley with the groceries", Cole said. Everyone agrees, and help Ashley and Cole to put away the groceries. After they finished, they were headed out towards the market. Until, Ashley spoke out.

"Do you guys have anything else to wear beside those ninja outfits?", Ashley asked shyly. She didn't want them to be mad at her. The reason why she asked, because it seems that the ninjas always were there ninja gi, even out in public.

"Actually we do, but its at the Bounty", Kai replies. Ashley facial expression looked as though she is confused, which she is.

"Bounty?", Ashley asked them. Everyone walks out the door, and Kai points up. Ashley faced turn from confused, to utterly shocked. She sees a flying ship in the air. Its hard to believe that there is an actual flying ship in the sky. The ninjas saw her facial expression and laughs. Ashley cheeks turned red as a tomato. Ashley saw a the Ultra Dragon and quickly hides behind her uncle.

"Don't be afraid, he's friendly", Lloyd says, petting the dragon's head, which is Flame. Ashley walks over to the dragon, and she pets him. Then both the Ultra Dragon and Ashley felt an electric shot through them, if as though that both are connected to one another. She pulls her hand away from the dragon, and the feeling instantly disappears. The ninjas got on the Ultra Dragon.

"We'll be back, we are going to change", Cole said, as Lloyd guides the Ultra Dragon into the sky, and onto the Bounty. Sensei Wu notice that Ashley is looking on her hand and then towards the sky when the Ultra Dragon flew away. Sensei Wu pet his beard. About 5 minutes has past, the Ultra Dragon came back, with the new and now changed ninjas **(Same outfit that the ninjas wore when they visit Cole's dad)**. Lloyd wore a green sweater with a hood.

"You guys are ready?", Nya asked. The ninjas nodded and follows Ashley to the market. Sensei Wu, Misako, and Dr. Juilen stayed behind to helped Dareth to prepare the Dojo for Thanksgiving.

**3 hours later**

The ninjas, Nya, and Ashley return to the Dojo with a lot of groceries. Each one carries at 2 bags of groceries. As they enter the Dojo, in the middle of the training room was a large table with plates and cups set out.

"Wow, everything looks good", Nya complemented.

"Thank you Nya. Do you guys have the groceries?", Sensei Wu asked. They gang shows them the groceries bags and the follow Sensei Wu to the kitchen. Misako was making mash potatoes, Dareth is making the gravy and Dr. Juilen is cutting vegetables for the beef stew.

"There yous guys are, do you guys have the turkey?", Misako asked. Cole walks over to Misako, and hands the big turkey bird that they bought at the market place.

"Ashley is a really good cook. I always love her meals", Dareth says, while stiring a pot with the gravy inside. Ashley blushes as she puts the groceries down, and prepares the turkey to be bake.

"Even Zane. He's a really good cook", Jay says. Zane smiles at them, and helps Ashley prepares the turkey.

"But you guys love my cooking right?", Cole asked them, as he washes his hand.

"When you made that duck chowder that one time, our months where glue shut", Kai insulted him. Everyone laughs at him.

"And you thought that Jay was speechless all night", Zane laughed.

"Yea, don't make that again", Jay said. Cole rolls his as he peels the potatoes, but was stop by Ashley.

"Don't do it like that", Ashley said. If Cole continues to do it his way, he will peel his skin off. Ashley grabs his hands and shows him how to do it the right way. Cole blushes at the action Ashley is doing to him. She was so close to him. He could almost smell her hair. It smells like chocolate. Ashley then says something, but he didn't listen to her. He got lost by the scent in her hair.

"Umm Cole, do you get?", Ashley asked. Cole broke out his state and sees Ashley look up at him.

"Umm, I get it", Cole replies. Ashley smiles at him, and lets go of his hand and walks back to help Zane prepares the turkey. Cole continues peeling the potatoes, but surprisely, he got it correct, and doesn't cut his skin off.

"You should lessons from Zane and Ashley, Cole", Jay joked. Everyone laughs at him, Cole rolls his eyes and continues peeling the potatoes.

**4 hours later**

The Thanksgiving has been finally been finished. Everyone is setting the food on the table and Jay and Cole's parents arrived at the door. Jay and Cole says their hi's to their parents and they sat all around the table. Misako and Sensei Wu is cleaning the kitchen, while Ashley brought out the golden turkey. Sensei Wu washes his dishes and he sighs. He pulls out a picture from his robe. It a picture of a young man with a little girl. The young man has light blonde hair with brown eyes, while the little girl has a long light blonde hair with dark grey eyes. They were standing front of a cherry blossom tree. The small family wore kimonos. The young man wore a black kimono with white Chinese lettering on the side. And finally, the young girl wore a white kimono with a cherry blossom tree on the side. Both seems so happy.

"Whose that?", Misako said, looking over Sensei Wu's shoulder. Sensei Wu sighs, and shows the photo to Misako. Misako took the photo from him, and looks at his. She has a small smile on her face. Misako looks up at smiles at him.

"She looks just like you", Misako complemented. Sensei Wu looks down at her and smiles.

"Yea, she does", Sensei Wu replies. Nya enters the kitchen.

"We are about to begin", Nya said. Misako and Sensei Wu nodded and follows Nya to the dinner room. Cole was talking to his dad, Jay was talking to his parents and Kai talked to Nya as they sat down. Lloyd talked to his mom as she sat down, Zane and Dr. Juilen was talking, and Ashley and Dareth were talking to each other. Sensei Wu feels a little left out. His student were talking to their parents, minus Nya and Kai. But at least they still have each other. Ashley and Dareth are close, even though they are uncle and niece. But, it still considered family. Sensei Wu puts on a small smile. Ashley says the prayer and begins to eat.

"Where is your friend?", Dareth asked Ashley, while taking a bite of his turkey leg. Ashley took a sip of her apple cider.

"She'll be here, she's getting the dessert", Ashley replies.

"By the way, who is your friend?", Jay asked, talking with his mouth full. It was really gross and really innappropriate.

"Jay, don't talk with your mouthful", Nya said. Jay quickly swallows his food, but choked a bit. He quickly drank his apple cider and cough a bit. Eda, Jay's mom pat on his back. Jay blushes with embarrassment. Everyone laughs at him.

"Her name is-", Ashley said, until there was a knock on the door.

"That must be her, go answer the door", Dareth said. Ashley nods her head, and gets up, and walk towards the door. She opens the door.

"Sorry I was late", the girl said. She has long light blonde hair that reaches to the middle of her back. She wore a grey v-neck long sleeve shirt, with black skirt that reaches her knees. Her eyes where dark grey, and she was a holding a box.

"I brought pum-", the girl stopped as she saw Sensei Wu. She handed the box to Ashley, with a confused expression on her face. Sensei Wu dropped his dinner fork. He stood up and walk towards the girl. The girl does the same and walk towards Sensei Wu. Everyone was confused, except Misako. She has a big smile on her face and a tear slid down her eye. Lloyd looks at the girl, and has feeling that she knows this girl. He looks at her mom, and could see that she tears in her eyes. Misako wipes away the tears in her eyes. Lloyd turns his head towards the two. Sensei Wu puts hand on her cheek.

"Bliss, is that really you?", Sensei Wu asked the girl. The girl smiles and had tears in her eyes. She slowly nods her head. Sensei Wu pulls her into his arms and hugs her, like it would be the last time that he will see her.

"I can't believe its really you", Sensei Wu said.

"Sensei, do you know this girl?", Jay asked. Everyone was in shocked. Especially the ninjas. They never saw this side of Sensei Wu before. Sensei Wu lets go of the girl, and turns towards the table.

"Sorry, I didn't have a change to introduce myself. My name is Bliss", Bliss introduce herself.

"Bliss, is my daughter", Sensei Wu announced. The room gasped. The ninjas were surprise that Sensei Wu even has a daughter. When they look at Bliss and Sensei Wu, they actually has a uncanny resemblance to one another. Lloyd got up, and walk towards the two.

"Blissy, is that really you?", Lloyd asked her. He uses the nickname he gave his cousin when he was young. She smiles. Lloyd was taller than her, and she about 5'3. Bliss tip toes and pats on Lloyd's head.

"Yes its me, little Lloyd", Bliss teases. She gave him the nickname when he was young. Before Lloyd grew older, he use to be 9 years younger than her. But now, he is the same age as her, due to the Tomorrow tea they use agaisnt the Grundle. Lloyd blushes at Bliss action towards him.

"Wow Sensei, I didn't know you have a daughter", Kai said. The ninjas got up from the table and approach the two.

"Hi, my name is Kai. That is my sister, Nya. I'm the Ninja of Fire", Kai introduce himself and his siser.

"I'm Jay, those two are my parent, Edna and Ed. I'm the Ninja of Lightning", Jay introduce himself and his parents.

"I'm Cole, the leader of the ninjas. That's my dad, Lou, and I'm the Ninja of Earth", Cole introduce himself and his dad.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, my name is Zane. The man over there is my father. I'm the Ninja of Ice", Zane introduce himself and his dad.

"Greetings", Bliss said, as he looks at the ninjas. Her eyes turns to Lloyd. He was older now, and he is the legendary green ninja.

"Wow, and my young cousin is the legendary green ninja. I have a feeling that you were, ever since you born", Bliss said. Lloyd's eyes widen.

"How?", Lloyd asked.

"I don't know, but I could see it in your eyes. Even as you grew older", Bliss confessed. Lloyd smiles at her, and gave her a hug. Both lets go of each other.

"Yeah, I am. Destined to defeat the Dark Lord", Lloyd replies. Bliss giggles. Then, Misako stood up, and walk towards the group. Bliss saw Misako and her eyes widen, and then she gave her a small smile.

"Its been awhile since I saw you Aunt Misako", Bliss says. Misako chuckled a bit. Misako pulls her into a hug.

"My, you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you", Misako said. Both lets go of each other and everyone sat down on the table. Everyone continued eating and Jay tells her the story of how they all meet and tells her how they found out that Lloyd is the green ninja. Bliss was surprise that Lloyd sacrifice his childhood in order to save his friends. Bliss is very proud of his cousin. He grew up fast. Sensei Wu smiles at his young daughter and how she gets along with everyone of his students. Sensei Wu is a little sad that she left home when she was 15, to find her path in life. But least she's here right now. This has been a wonderful Thanksgiving they have ever had.

* * *

**There you go. That is the 4th chapter and the Thanksgiving special. I hope you guys enjoy that chapter, and thank you for those who review the chapter and I'm appreciate it. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving! Until we meet again**


	5. Chapter 5: A Natural-Born Fighter

**Sorry I updated late T.T. I had to study for exams, so here is the 5th chapter of the story. Thank you all to those who review my chapters, and I am utterly grateful for your guys support. Now, here is the 5th chapter!**

* * *

_Previously on Ninjago_**  
**

_The ninjas goes to Dareth's Dojo and met his wonderful niece, Ashley. They spend their thanksgiving with their friends and finally. Ashley's friend came over, and it was surprisingly Sensei Wu's daughter, Bliss. _

* * *

**(Lord Garmadon's ship 3rd POV)**

Lord Gamadon and his stone army are in boats in the middle of the ocean. They are sailing towards Ninjago in order to find the ninjas, stop the Princesses of Spinjitzu and to find the Dark Queen.

''Are we almost there General Cuso?", Lord Garmadon asked his general. The sky was dark and stars were twinkling in the night sky. Lord Garmadon is not a patience person. General Cuso turn towards a soldier and ask him in an ancient language.

"What did he said?", Lord Garmadon demanded. The soldiers back away a little. They are scared that Lord Garmadon is going to explode and starting to push soldiers over board.

"The soldier says that the boat will approach Ninjago City by night fall", General Cuso translated. Lord Garmadon is really annoyed that it will take and entire day to get to Ninjago City. But, it will all worth it as soon he finds the Dark Queen and all of Ninjago will be his and only his. Not even the ninjas and the princesses won't be able to fight him with the Dark Queen by his side.

"Soon, I will find the Dark Queen and destroy those annoying Ninjas and the Princesses", Lord Garmodon laughed out loud. The soldiers yelled in agreement.

"And all of Ninjago will soon be mine", Lord Garmodon said to himself.

**(Dareth's Dojo 3rd POV)**

The ninjas had spend a wonderful thanksgiving with Dareth and his niece, Ashley. Also with a surprising family reunion with Sensei Wu and his daughter, Bliss. It's 8 am and the ninjas are awaken and ready to train. The ninjas came down from the Bounty and walk inside to Dareth's Dojo. Bliss sleepover at the Bounty, so she could have catching up with her Dad. None other than Sensei Wu.

"That was a wonderful breakfast you made Zane", Bliss complements Zane's cooking. Zane blushed a bit, because he barely talk to girls other than Nya and Misako. The ninjas snickered at Zane's reaction. They were surprise that he could actually blush.

"Umm... Thank you Bliss", Zane said shyly. Bliss giggled a bit at Zane's shyness. Sensei Wu's eyebrow raised with amusement of the young nindroid shyness. Zane is usually calm, but now, he's all shy, especially around his daughter.

"So lets start training", Kai said as he was doing flips in the air and practicing with his sword.

"Can we train with you guys?", Bliss asked, standing next to Ashley who nodded with agreement. The ninjas' eyes widen in shock, then Jay burst out laughing. Bliss and Ashley glared at Jay, and they are not amused.

"You girls train with us?!", Jay chocked. He was rolling on the floor laughing. Bliss and Ashley cross the hands on their chest. They are getting really annoyed.

"And what's that suppose to mean?!", Bliss yelled. Jay stands up and wipe away tears from his eyes.

"Girls, we are trained ninjas. We don't want to hurt you girls", Jay replied. He still laughed a bit from the requested. Cole and Kai nodded with agreement. Lloyd and Zane wants to stay out of this agruement.

"So your saying girls can't fight, huh Jay?", Nya asked. Jay blushed and starts rubbing the back of his head.

"Well... I meant... was... that you trained... with us... and you... can... handly things... on your...own", Jay stuttered. Nya shakes his head. She wasn't amused at all. Jay, Kai, and Cole are being sexist. They think girls can't be tough as boys.

"Nya, Jay is right", Kai said, backing up Jay.

"Yeah, you've been training with us for a long time and your able to handle things on your own", Cole said after Kai.

"We are cable of handle things on our own, thank you very much", Ashley said sarcasstically at Jay's comment.

"If you said that you can handle things, then prove it", Kai said standing in front of Ashley. Ashley glares up at Kai, and removes her black jacket she wore over her white v-neck sweater. She toss the jacket to her uncle Dareth, and Dareth smiles at his little niece.

"Ohh boy...", Dareth said. Lloyd looks at Dareth, and looked confuse. Dareth saw Lloyd's confuse look and sighs.

"Kai has no idea what he has gotten himself into", Dareth said. Lloyd still confuse, and wonders _"What does he mean by that?"._ Everyone backs away from the two. Kai pulls over his ninja's mask over his face and stands in a fighting stance. Ashley strenches her arms, and just stands.

"Don't think I will hold back just because your a girl", Kai commented. Ashley laughs a bit.

"Hope you didn't. Now, hit me with your best shot!", Ashley demanded. Kai lunges forward with his fist, ready to connect it with her stomach, instead it connect with the palm of her hand. Kai and the others , except Dareth, eyes widen in shocked. Dareth knows that it will happen already.

"What the...", Kai asked, looking really confuse. Ashley smirked at his confusion. They all, except Dareth, didn't expect anything like this. They though Ashley was the sweet and shy one. But when it comes the time to fight, she's scary.

"My turn", Ashley whispered. She grabs his arms and flipped him on the ground as if he was just a rag doll. Kai landed on his back with a thunk. Ashley wipes her hands, and has a victory grin on her face. Kai looked up from the ground and couldn't believe what just had happen. His jaw was wide open.

"You should close your mouth before flies will come", Bliss said sarcasstically. Kai quickly closes his mouth, and glares up at Ashley and Bliss. Ashley and Bliss exchange glances with each other and smirk. Kai flips off the ground and lands on his feet with on fighting stance. Ashley narrows her eyes at Kai, and got into a fighting stance.

"Ready for another beaten", Ashley mocked. Kai smirks at her and pull over his ninja mask over his mask.

"Not planning too", Kai replied. Both circle around the room, waiting for someone to make the first move. The ninjas, Nya and Dr. Julien were surprise that Ashley is able to flip Kai onto the ground. Sensei Wu stares at the two, especially at Ashley. He rubs his beard and thinks. Then all of the sudden, Ashley made the first move. She jumps in the air and kicks Kai. But Kai block her kick with his arms and pushes her back. Ashley back flips in the air and lands on her feet.

"How did she learn to fight?", Cole asked Dareth. The ninjas, Nya and Dr. Juilen look up at Dareth, waiting for an answer. Dareth looks at the ninjas and then turns to his niece. Ashley continues to kick, punch and dodge Kai's attacks, and vice versa with Kai.

"She been able to fight when she was like 5", Dareth replies. The ninjas, Nya and Dr. Juilen jaw drops. They were surprise that Ashley can fight at a young age. The ninjas didn't even train that long. Sensei Wu was really impressed that she is able to fend for herself.

"Who trained her?", Jay asked, amazed how graceful she looked while fighting with Kai. It is almost like she was dancing. Dareth shrugs his head.

"I don't really know", Dareth replies. Everyone eyes, except for Kai and Ashley who are still fighting with each other, and Sensei Wu. Sensei Wu's eyebrow raise with amusement. Ashley sounds just like his own daughter Bliss.

"What do you mean you don't? Ashley can't possible do all those cool moves without training or at least a trainer. Look", Lloyd points to Ashley. Everyone turns and looks at Kai and Ashley's fight. Ashley does a black flip, while avoiding Kai's punches. She lands on his shoulder and kicks him in the jaw. Kai flew back, but does a cartwheel and lands on his feet. He wipes the blood from his face with eyes. Ashley has a few scratches and bruises, but still able to fight Kai without slowing down.

"Lloyd is right", Cole agreed with Lloyd. The ninjas, Nya and Dr. Julien nods their heads with agreement. Sensei Wu then approach Dareth, he turns his head towards his daughter and smiles at her. Bliss smiles back, then Sensei Wu turns back to Dareth.

"Unless she is a natural born fighter. Or as I like to say it, a fighting prodigy", Sensei Wu announced. Everyone gasped. They didn't expected anything like this.

"A fighting prodigy?", Dr. Julien asked. Sensei Wu nods his head. Then, Bliss walk towards the side of Dareth and spoke up.

"Yes, Ashley is a fighting prodigy", Bliss said.

"I never heard of a fighting prodigy. I heard of music and dance prodigy, but a fighting one", Nya said. The ninjas and Dr. Juilen nods their head. This was the first time they heard of a fighting prodigy.

"A fighting prodigy is someone who can fight without any background training, or at least learns fighting moves really fast", Bliss explained.

"But are there any?", Jay asked. Bliss and Sensei Wu exchange glances with each other and sighs.

"My daughter is a fighting prodigy", Sensei Wu announced. Everyone gasped and turns towards Bliss. She gives them a smirk.

"Yes, I myself is a fighting prodigy", Bliss said.

"Bliss is able to fend for herself. At a young age, she is able to hold me and my bother off", Sensei Wu explained. Everyone eyes widen and jaws were dropped to the floor. At the mention of Senei Wu's bother, is none other than the dark lord himself, Lord Garmadon, father of Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon.

"Yes. While I was young, I learn fighting moves really fast from my father and Uncle Garmadon, before the evil in his vein complete took over his body", Bliss explained. Then all of the sudden, they heard someone collapse on the floor. They turn and saw Kai and Ashley on the floor. Both were breathing hard and were exhausted from their fight. The run towards the two, and both looked up at everyone. Then, Kai turn his eyes towards Ashley, and she does the same.

"Just... give... up...", Kai pants, trying to catch his breath.

"Never...", Ashley said. Both were out of breath. Nya runs towards the kitchen, and comes back holding two water bottles. Zane and Lloyd help Kai off the ground, while Bliss and Cole helps Ashley off the ground. Nya hands them the water bottle and takes a huge gulp in their mouths.

"Thanks sis", Kai thanked his sister.

"Thank you Nya", Ashley said. Nya smiles and both of them and walks towards Ashley's side and puts a hand on her right shoulder.

"Wow, your tougher than you seemed", Nya laughed. Ashley blushed at bit, and continues to take sips of water from the bottle.

"Thanks", Ashley said shly. Ashley is going back to her shyness again. Everyone laughed and Ashley cheeks were red as Kai's ninja outfit.

"Wow, your an amazing fighter", Lloyd compliments Ashley. She smiles at him, and thanks him.

"I'm surprise that you can hold up to Kai's strength", Cole said.

"Well, fighting just comes natural to me", Ashley replies.

"I have to admit, you sure are a good fighter", Kai complimented, taking the last sip of his water bottle.

"Thanks Kai", Ashley smiles. For the rest of the day, Sensei Wu is train his students, while Ashley, Bliss, Nya and Dr. Julien watched. Ashley was too tired after the fight with Kai, and Bliss doesn't feel like training, since her father already taught them to her. Dareth tried to copy the moves that the ninjas did, but failed miserable.

**(Lord Garmadon's ship 3rd POV)**

Night has fallen, and stars are shining brightly in the blacken sky. Lord Garmadon sat in his room, and thinks and finds way to find the ninjas and princesses and destroy them. The sooner he destroys them, the faster he'll rule all of Ninjago. Then their was a knock on his door.

"What is now?!", Lord Garmadon yelled.

"My lord, come outside and see for yourself", General Cuso replies. Lord Garmadon got up from his desk, and walk towards the door. He opens the door and saw General Cuso waiting for him. Lord Garmadon sighs, and exited out his room.

"This better be good or else", Lord Garmadon threatens. General Cuso shivered at the threat and follows him out the room, into the hallway and heads out on the deck. As the got to the deck, Lord Garmadon turns towards him.

"What is it?", Lord Garmadon demanded. Genreal Cuso, points behind the Dark Lord. Lord Garmadon turns and smiles evilly. Lights were shown ahead and buildings were shown. Lord Garmadon laughs evilly out loud, and the soldiers laugh with him. They have finally reach Ninjago City.

"Soon, all of Ninjago City will be mine, and nothing will stop me!", Lord Garmadon announced. The soldiers cheered in agreement and the boats lands on the shore. Lord Garmadon got out of the boat, and on the beach was a cave, so he could make his evil plans and hide his presence from the ninjas.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update again T.T But, I hope you readers enjoy the chapter, I'll try to update more this week, and have a Merry Christmas :D**


End file.
